


I Didn't Know You Were So Cute

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mari's still in the hospital, Rose is adorable, and Juleka is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is amused by Juleka and Rose's interactions with one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Were So Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the fluff now

Juleka mumbled something under her breath, most likely a curse. Rose had dragged her back to the hospital about a day after Marinette had woken up. The class had eagerly set up a rotating schedule of who would bring her and Adrien homework and notes. Her and Rose just happened to be on the list first. What had shocked the class had been Chloe shyly and quietly asking to be put on the list. When asked why, she simply said she needed to repay a friend. It had greatly startled the class, but she was added regardless. Now, Juleka was carefully trying to balance both the load of papers in her hands and staring at the adorable blonde girl next to her.

"Oh, these two missed so much!" Rose had said. Her blue eyes were full of concern for the two. "I hope that the school really is fine with all this."

"I'm sure they are, Rosey," Juleka blushed. Rose made no motion that she was irritated with the name.

"I do hope Marinette will be able to come to school soon, everyone misses her and Adrien," She whimpered lightly.

"She'll heal up in her own time," Juleka put a hand to her shoulder. Rose blushed ever so slightly but didn't let her smile falter. "C'mon, let's hurry up and get them their notes."

Rose agreed and soon the pair were handing an eager Adrien the piles of papers. Marinette had groaned loudly at the sight and refused to even look at it. Adrien had simply laughed and kissed her cheek, hand mindlessly rubbing her injured arm. It had to have been habit for him at this point, as a way of comforting her after her ordeal. Juleka thought about what it'd be like to be in their place. No doubt she'd be constantly worried sick about Rose, if she was the one in the bed that was. If she wasn't, and the blonde was in Adrien's place, she'd still worry sick. She truly loved the happy-go-lucky blue eyed girl. Not that she'd ever readily admit that to anyone. She didn't want her to be hurt ever. She'd probably freak out like Adrien did, though she wouldn't go as far as he did. Juleka had to admit, whatever he did to Chloe really worked.

"When are you leaving the hospital, Marinette?" Rose asked the giggling couple.

"The doctor's prognosis is that I'll be out within the next three weeks or so," The dark haired girl answered.

"Prognosis," Rose mumbled to herself. It made Juleka smile a bit.

"It's the estimation of how Mari's health is gonna go," Adrien explained. "Like, guessing how she'll be doing."

"Oh!" Rose smiled brightly once again. "Well, in that case, we can't wait for you two to rejoin the class!"

"Neither can we," Adrien groaned. "This hospital bed is the most uncomfortable thing ever! And I've slept on stone before!"

"You have not," Marinette blew at his ear.

"What, is my bed _not_ a hunk of shiny stone?" He snickered.

Juleka wanted to be jealous of them. She wanted to feel jealous of the love they shared, how free they seemed with one another, how they seemed so damn perfect for the other! But she couldn't. She couldn't stop being _happy_ for the two! It was about damn time, everyone saw how bad they wanted one another.

"Hey, Juleka, I'm gonna go snag some food," Adrien had popped up next to her. "Wanna come with?"

"Sure," She nodded. The two left their beloveds in the room to talk to themselves. Evidently, all Rose could do was talk about Chloe being so kind.

They headed down a couple floors to the cafeteria. Adrien ordered four simple meals, though he heavily encouraged the dark haired girl next to him to not eat more than a few bites. As they started their trek back up to Marinette's room, Adrien let out a tiny chuckle.

"What?" Juleka flickered her gaze to him for a moment.

"You and Rose," He snickered playfully. "You two are adorable."

"What do you mean by that?" Juleka narrowed her gaze at him.

"You two were staring at each other the same way Mari and I stare at each other, and you can't deny that we're painfully in love," He answered her.

"Well!" Juleka racked her brain for some sort of comeback. "You and Marinette are cute too!"

No one said it had to be a _good_ comeback. Adrien stared at her for a moment with wide eyes before forcing back a loud and hard laugh. He even wiped away a few tears that had escaped him. When he finally calmed down, albeit still letting out a bout of giggling, he clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's agree that we're all cute," He said. The ride back to the room was uneventful, even though Juleka felt like a tomato and Adrien wouldn't stop giggling and snickering.

Her and Rose spent another two hours with the pair, mostly telling them the latest gossip and rumors. The entire time, Adrien silently teased Juleka about her lingering stares at her beautiful little blonde. As they left, and headed for Rose's house to hang out a little bit longer, Juleka swallowed her nervousness and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Rose blushed, darkly, and leaned into the warmth of the welcome side hug. They walked a few more blocks before Juleka stopped and pulled Rose's face to meet hers in a short, soft, chaste kiss. Rose eagerly kissed back, wrapping skinny arms around her red eyed girlfriend. When they pulled away, Juleka smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair away from the blue eyes she adored.

"You're cute, Rosey," She said, earning herself a blush and a giggle.

"You're cute too, Juju!" Rose hugged her.

They continued on to her house, and Juleka once again spent the night there awkwardly trying to cuddle her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels short (and Rose is one of those people that takes up a whole bed by themselves).
> 
> Also, you guys genuinely impressed (and kinda scared) me over Mari's hospitalization, Adrien's response to the whole thing, and Chloe's reaction to Adrien's response. Seriously, I feel a tad bit bad for how I wrote Chloe. I mean, I was originally gonna have Chat kill her in revenge and then stew in that guilt when he found out Mari had actually lived, but now I'm happy I didn't
> 
> Either way! Enough of my little ramblings. I'm heading back into the fluff with moments of light angst here and there. I think you guys are gonna enjoy where I plan on taking this series ;)


End file.
